Please Don't Forget Me
by Mindless Writer
Summary: He heard a loud scream come from their Bedroom. So the Doctor rushed down the corridor of the TARDIS and quickly opened the door. He saw Rose standing up from the bed confused in terror. "Rose, are you okay? What happened?" "How do you know my name?"(On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I lost a bet with my sister and well she loves Ten and Rose (I don't really). Now I have to write a fanfic about them. Hope you enjoy. Also it might be a one maybe two shot or it could lead to multiple chapters….Hope you enjoy. Also this is all AU if Rose survived the battle and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who BBC does. I'm just barrowing the characters.

PART 1:

"Rose, I think it's not safe for you to travel for now because of how far along you are," The Doctor said while he was sipping a cup of tea in the TARDIS kitchen.

The Doctor was concerned about Rose and their unborn child after what happened on Zarink. They were being chased by Red Gas like creatures called the Cardins which supposedly died out thousands of years ago when their small Planet was sucked into a collapsing star after the many people were going insane because of they were causing people to lose some important or all memories they had and hallucinate sometime after consuming them. Rose almost consumed one of the creatures when she was taking a quick breath luckily The Doctor saved her by grabbing her by the arm and pulled her away before it could happen.

The Doctor tricked them with an old store mannequin in a vacuum sealing room that trapped the creatures into a tightly sealed urn like vase. Then he threw them into a black hole never to harm anyone or be seen again.

DWDWDWDW

Rose gently rubbed her small bump "Doctor, I'm not that far along. I am only five and a half months along, and I'm not showing a lot. Until I feel like I can't handle it than I will stop."

"Okay, I'm just concerned after what had happened today." He replied.

"I know, but I'm still alive" Rose took a sip of her ice cold water, and placed it on the counter.

The Doctor smiled "Come here" he said as brought her into a hug.

After the short embrace Rose had let out a quick yawn, "I'm going to bed" she walked to the door way, turned to The Doctor, and leaned her head on the doorway "Goodnight, Love".

"Goodnight, Rose" He watched Rose disappear into the corridors of the TARDIS. He turned around to continue washing his mug. When he finished The Doctor noticed while getting a rag that Rose's glass had been collecting dew. It was unlike Rose to leave her glass on the counter or table she would always pour out what's left in the cup and put it in the sink. The Doctor guessed she was too tired.

After cleaning the glass and drying it he opened the cabinet where he stored the mugs and drinking glasses. As storing the freshly cleaned dishes he noticed a mug that he would never clean or use again. It was the mug that Rose used after the battle in Canary Warf.

*Flashback*

After closing The Void for The Doctor could tell something was wrong with Rose because the constant glow of energy, love, and happiness was gone after she was okay to let go of the lever. Rose seemed empty inside. She stood frozen in front of the walls and leaned her ear on the concrete wall and whispered "Mum, I'm sorry" and let a few warm tears fall down her face. The Doctor walked to her and consoled her with a hug. He decided to take her back to the TARDIS and talk to her. He wasn't really sure what to talk about, but he wanted to comfort her and wanted to know if she was still stable to travel.

When they got back to the TARDIS he guided Rose to the kitchen and poured her some tea in a white mug. He handed her the mug and she just stared at for few minutes and took a sip which left a poppy colored lipstick stain. After that she then slouched in the chair, and continued to stare into the mug. As Rose slouched she felt something poking her on her stomach. She then reached into the pocket of her blue hoodie and pulled the item out. The item was the last souvenir she bought for her mother from the market she went before returning back to see her and not the ghosts. Rose sobbed, and her make-up started to smear.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and his thumbs started to rub in little circular motions on her soft hands "Rose?"

She looked up and sniffled a little "Yes, Doctor"

The Doctor forgot what he was going to say. At this point He didn't really know what to say, but "Are you okay?'

Her eyes tensed and she clenched her fists which made her knuckles turn white. She started to take deep heavy breaths "no...No…NO…" she said in a rising anger tone then slammed her fist on the table shouted "I'm not. I lost my Mum the only close family I had. The only person who's been with me my whole and all you fucking say is 'Are you okay?' Well I'm not. Do you even know how it's like losing someone like your own Mum? I bet you…" Rose noticed what she said, and couldn't believe what she'd said to him. She looked to see with a The Doctor frown on his face and showing sadness in his eyes. "Oh my….I'm so sorry. I didn't…" She stopped what she was going to say. Rose didn't want herself to seem more conceited and make The Doctor despise her more. So she sobbed and ran to her bedroom.

The Doctor regretted saying it he didn't know it would enrage her. All he wanted to do was comfort and let her know he was here for her. He decided to check on Rose to make sure she was fine and that she didn't offend a lot. The Doctor walked down the corridor and searched for the room he shared with Rose. When approaching the door he genteelly opened it, but she wasn't in there. He knew where she was, her old room.

As the Doctor approached the door he heard the loud sobbing of Rose. It tore his hearts hearing Rose sob. He genteelly opened the door he didn't want to make a sound. He saw Rose lying on her side with her back was facing the door. She was cuddling the picture with her and Jackie on Rose's first day of school. The Doctor frowned at the sight and accidently opening the door a little more which creaked. Rose quickly sat up and put the framed down.

Rose wiped away her tears and some of her smeared make-up. She let out a quick sniffle and said in a crackle tone "What do you want?" she still kept her back to The Doctor.

"To see if you were okay. I didn't mean to say that to you I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings I'm sorry." The Doctor walked over to Rose and sat next to her. "Rose Tyler, I love you".

Rose wiped away a few tears away "I love you too". She looked down at her feet "I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to snap on you like that it's just I had so many emotions they were all over the place," Rose took a short deep breath and looked into The Doctor's eyes "I'm sorry….I'm so…"

The Doctor silenced her with a short kiss, and pulled her away "We both hurt each other equally. There's no need to be sorry". He then pulled Rose into a short embrace.

*End of flashback*

The Doctor closed the cabinet, and walked away from the kitchen. He slowly walked passed what used to be Rose's room and library oddly near the pool.

He finally reached his room with whom he shared with Rose. As he opened the door and revealed their room he didn't see Rose. The bed looked like it has been laid in, but still no sign of her. Until he heard a flush and a door creak open. Rose walked out wearing a peach colored night gown and her hair tied up in a bun.

"The baby is keeping me up. He found my bladder, and now I can't sleep" Rose's eyes were screaming sleepy, but she couldn't help anything about it.

"It's okay Rose he's just having a dance party in your tummy, and your bladder is in the way" The Doctor said as he walked to the dresser, and pulled out his pajama's that ironically resembled the suits he wore every day.

Rose laughed as she got into their bed, and reached to the night stand on her side of the bed for the book she got from the TARDIS' library for her to read when she had time to read.

After The Doctor finished putting his clothes on and putting the used ones into the hamper he walked to the bed and sat next to Rose. "What are you reading?"

Rose looked up from the book "The TARDIS' guide book" she grinned at The Doctor.

The Doctor had a wide eyed look on his face "I thought I threw that into a black hole centuries ago" then snatched the book from her hands and turned it around to see the cover

"I'm joking, Doctor" she got the book from The Doctor hand "It's about the fairytale's of Zarlink" She opened the book a got back to the page she was on.

"Why Fairytales?" He asked Rose.

Rose put down her book "Since I was little my mum would read me them before I went to bed until I was old enough to read on my own. It's pretty much a security blanket and a way of telling me it's time to sleep. Also I loved to escape into the stories and wish I was the people going on the adventures, and all that wishing paid off when you blew up my job."

"After years you still bring that up" He smiled and let out a sigh.

"Yes, I still do. It was the day we met and when my life changed forever" Rose continued to read her book.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Can we name our son Alonso?"

Rose put her book down and turned to face The Doctor "Seriously, Doctor. No, we both agreed on Peter Rasslion Tyler-Smith not Alonso. Why? So you can say Alons-y Alonso to him." She raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders "Maybe…and I do remember we agreed upon that name. I was just making a suggestion."

"Its okay, Doctor" Rose reached for The Doctor's hand and placed it upon her bump.

The Doctor was confused why she grabbed his hand. "Um…Rose. Why is my hand on your stomach?"

"He's kicking!" she replied with a smile spread wide across her face.

The Doctor moved his hand around then he felt a little kick "That's our little Peter" he was overly excited. "Can I tell him something? I promise it'll be helpful".

"Go ahead"

The Doctor concentrated as he closed his eyes, and slowly rubbed Rose's belly. After a minute The Doctor let out a huge smile.

"What did he say?" Rose asked "Was it bad or…"

"Don't worry Rose he won't kick your bladder for the rest of the night, and to lay off the spicy foods he doesn't like it, but he said more bananas. Also he wants you to continue reading stories it soothes him a lot, and He loves you."

"Bananas…that is your son I should have known" She chuckled a little "I'm glad he loves when I read. I'm happy he loves me. Doctor, May I ask when can I communicate with him telepathically?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head "Well…about a month from now is my best estimate" He let out a quick yawn. "I'm so tired now".

Rose yawned "Me too. Night, Love"

The Doctor smiled "Goodnight Rose and Peter"

The TARDIS turned off the lights in their room and They both drifted off into a deep sleep.

DWDWDWDW

In the morning The Doctor woke up and turned to a still asleep Rose. He genteelly got out of the bed to go make him and Rose breakfast.

When The Doctor was getting the ingredients out for the two omelets for their meal He heard a loud scream come from their Bedroom. So the Doctor rushed down the corridor of the TARDIS and quickly opened the door. He saw Rose standing up from the bed confused in terror.

"Rose, are you okay? What happened?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me The Doctor. I'm you fiancé and you're carrying our child. You've been living with me on The TARDIS since that day I blew up your job. Rose, how can you forget?"

"Very funny I know that one you're not my husband because I'm dating Mickey. Two that's impossible because we're not together. Three I live in London in a flat at the Powell Estates with my Mum, Jackie, and I still have my job working at the shop 'cause I was there yesterday" Rose put her hand on her hips.

The Doctor thought to himself why she forgot these important events. She knew about them all perfectly last night before they went to bed, but why? Then he remembered about what happened the previous day when that ran into the gas creatures.

The Doctor knew that Rose was in trouble.

TBC in Part Two.

AN: So this most likely will be multiple chapters I didn't plan on that happing, and I'm thinking of bringing back a few characters from the Whoniverse in later parts in this story. Hoped you enjoy please review. Also blame the spelling mistakes on me -MW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I**don't own Doctor Who BBC does. I'm just barrowing characters…**

PART TWO:

The Doctor was concerned so he asked "Rose, do you know what year it is?"

"I'm not stupid of course I do know it's the 4th of March 2005" she scoffed "Now I'm going to find my mum" Rose ran out of their down the corridor of the TARDIS into the console room.

The Doctor dashed after her and yelled "Rose, don't open that door"

Rose opened the door and screamed as she slipped and held onto the ledge of the TARDIS' door "HELP ME" she screamed while dangling from the ledge.

"Rose, trust me and grab my hand" he moved his hand near hers. Even though Rose didn't remember her memories with him there was this feeling that made her trust him so she grabbed his hand. The Doctor used all his force to pull her up. When Rose got up she hugged him.

"What was that?" Rose said with shock on her face.

"Well, that was the time vortex. We've been in orbit since last evening and-"He was cut off.

"Not that" she scuffled "This" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her little swollen stomach.

The Doctor smiled "That's our son Peter"

"Really?" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"How can I forget about that?" she said as she looked down at the floor "my own child," She still stared at the ground "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, ask me anything" he replied.

"Well this is a two parted question" she cleared her throat "One: how many years have I forgotten? And two: how did I forget?"

The Doctor sighed "About four years and I'm not so sure about it." He sat silent for a second then it came to him. "Wait, I think I might know" He got out of the embrace he had with Rose and stood up.

Rose pushed herself up from the TARDIS' floor and stared at him like he was mad. "Well…what was it then?" She said in a get-to-the-point tone. Then she walked over and sat on the captain chair

"Well, Rose, yesterday we were running from these gas creatures called the 'Cardins' which I thought that died out centuries ago. I thought I saved you before you consumed the whole creature as it turns out I didn't," He walked over to Rose and aimed his sonic screwdriver at her face.

Rose went crossed-eyed staring at the shiny blue light "Um…what are doing?" she questioned while looking at the light.

The Doctor didn't respond he just put on his glasses and continued to babbled "I see you didn't consume all of it…Maybe that's why you didn't lose much of your memories," He sighed "you didn't hallucinate yet, but you could at any moment."

It made Rose worry a little. She moved the sonic from her face. "Doctor, Will I get my memory back of my times with you? You seem like a really lovely person. I can tell I loved you a lot because of our son. Trust me I would never have a child with someone I didn't love. So will I?"

The Doctor frowned a little "Rose, I can't guarantee much. There were a few people who knew how to gain back memories and stop the hallucinations, but they were all Time Lords," The Doctor looked down "They were my race, but they all are gone now".

Rose had lost some hope.

"Wait but there is one person. She's not so nice, sarcastic, a little easily annoyed but she is wise and truthful."

Rose smiled. "That's wonderful. So when are we going?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head "Well about that Rose. I'm going to let you stay with a few friends. You used to them very well. So when you first meet them, before I tell them what has happened, don't freak out or fell overwhelmed when they talked to you about many things".

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Go get changed we're going to departure soon" He pointed to the corridor of TARDIS. "Are room is three doors down on the right. If you get confused then she'll help you".

"She?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"The TARDIS is a living being" He responded.

"Okay…" Rose walked into the corridor and disappeared from The Doctor's sight.

When The Doctor knew Rose was gone he pulled out his mobile and phoned Jack.

He waited a few rings until he picked up then heard "What's up Doc?"

"Jack, something happened to Rose. I'm bringing her to the hub soon so expect us there in about ten minutes."

"What happened?" Jack questioned.

"There's too much to explain over the phone. Also who's at there at the hub?" The Doctor replied.

"Gwen, Nightingale, Mickey, and Ryes are here today as always." Jack told him.

The Doctor heard clicking from the corridor floors. "Sorry, Jack, I have to go see you soon," he hung up. Rose appeared wearing a green tank top, black jeans, matching boots, and a black cardigan sweater.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Jack you know…well knew him."

"Oh right" She nodded.

The Doctor started to walk out of the console room to their bedroom so he can change into his average pinstriped suit. Rose dashed after him then tapped him on the shoulder "Doctor, where's my mum?" she asked him.

The color washed out of face. He had thoughts swarming through his mind like 'How and what should I tell her?' or 'How will she react?' He came to a quick conclusion that would leave him with many questions to answer. "She's not around at the moment," The statement made Rose's eyes wide. "No, I mean she's far from where we are at currently" He hated lying to her.

"Okay" she replied very spacey.

The Doctor briefly hugged Rose then continued to walk to their bedroom.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack and Martha stood outside in the Cardiff pouring rain waiting for the Doctor, Rose, and the TARDIS. Jack held a clear umbrella over his head hearing the hard drops of rain hitting the soft plastic. Martha held a black cloth like umbrella. They have been outside for two minute straight in silence.

"I wonder what happened to Rose. Do you think it might be bad?" Martha asked breaking the silence.

"It could be. He didn't say much during our short conversation, but the tone in his voice was not right" Jack responded as he heard the sounds of the TARDIS materializing off in the distance over the heavy rain. Jack looked at Martha and both started to jog to the ancient machine.

When Martha and Jack both reached the TARDIS as Rose and The Doctor exited it. Rose looked at them with wide eyes she wasn't sure who was who or if they were her friend previously.

"Hello, Rose" Jack and Martha said in Unison. Martha gave her a quick hug. Rose didn't want to seem rude so she just hugged her back.

The Doctor jerked his head to the side to notify Jack to move to the side. They walked to a few yards.

"Doctor, what's up with Rose? She seems fine" Jack spoke.

"She isn't. The previous night we were running from the creatures that supposedly died out centuries ago. Rose inhaled some of one of them and lost any memory we had together. Jack, she thinks that she is herself before she met me." He explained.

"So that Rose has the memory of nineteen year old shop girl Rose?" Jack implied.

"Pretty much sums it up. Also I need you to come with me to Enatar. There's this lady there who might help me get Rose's memory back." The Doctor added on.

"I need to tell Martha and the others about this so they won't bring up recent events that have a happened or do you?" Jack replied.

The Doctor let out a loud sigh "I will, while I tell them you just distract Rose. I don't want her to know too much of the things that could be mentioned," He turned his head and saw Rose and Martha in what looked like a deep conversation. "We better hurry".

They both walked back to where the TARDIS, Rose, and Martha were located.

The Doctor was nervous about Rose and Martha's conversation. He wasn't sure if Martha said anything that Rose didn't know of yet. "So…what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much I just asked her about the baby and how everything is with the little guy" Martha said as she smiled and rubbed Rose's swollen stomach. "I've found out he's quite the kicker"

Rose let out a fake smile and laugh.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief in his mind then let out a quick smile "Yeah, he really is. Also quite the talker too" he bit his tongue after saying it.

"He is?" Martha and Rose questioned almost in unison.

"Remember, Rose..." he lightly nodded to her "last night when I talked to him…before we went to sleep" He hoped she would play along.

"Oh…Yes, he did. Now I do remember" she let out another short fake laugh.

Jack walked to Martha and lightly tapped on her shoulder "Nightingale, I need to inform you on something that's really important," He glanced at Rose. "Let's just say many things are at stake right now. A person is in danger of losing something_ important_...very important."

Martha went wide eyed then whispered as low as she can "Is it Rose?"

Jack sighed and nodded then turned back to The Doctor and Rose "We'll be right back. See you both in the hub."

He hooked arms with Martha and began to explain, "Rose lost her memory. Not all of it only up till the day before she met The Doctor. Let's just say she's the Rose that worked at a shop, lived at the Powell Estates with her mother, and dated, your husband, Mickey."

Martha looked at him Jack with a 'what' expression. "When did it happen? How did this all happen?" she questioned.

"I'm getting there. So yesterday, in their time, Rose and The Doctor were running from these gas creatures called Cardins. The Doctor thought they had died out centuries ago, but these had escaped when their small Planet was sent into collapsing star after many people found out it was them who made many people go insane and lose memory".

"How is she going to get her memory back?"

"Well this is where I need your help…The Doctor and I, are going to find this lady who knows how to help Rose get her memory back. I need you to watch Rose and make sure she doesn't find out many things she doesn't know. I'll tell the others what's going on before they enter."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on her" agreed Martha.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Rose, I'm going to leave with Martha. While Jack and I help find a way of how I can help you get you memory back." Rose gave him a doe eyed look "Don't worry, Rose I'm leaving you in good hands and I trust these people."

"Okay, if you trust I guess I can try to"

End of Part Two.

**AN: I'm SO sorry it took a while to update. I've recently moved and I had lost my muse in the process. I'm not such a fan of this update, but I promise the next one will be better. Also I want to thank the amazing people for favourites and follows on this story. Love Y'all ~MW**

**P.S. all the mistakes are mine. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
